


The Moon

by AnimeWatcher01



Category: Tower of God
Genre: Angst, F/F, Femslash, Femslash February, Oneshot, emotional angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:31:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeWatcher01/pseuds/AnimeWatcher01
Summary: Nights were a time when Yura would just sleep out of exhaustion, but tonight proved to be a different story.





	The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I have not given up at completing the challenge. I know I was supposed to write an oneshot each day of February, but life had got too hectic for me not to mention I had a bad streak of laziness.
> 
> But I’m working to overcome it, and what better way to start it then completing this challenge. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own TOG or the characters. Tower of God is owned by SIU and the Naver corporation. Please support it by reading it on Webtoons.com

Yura tossed and turned in her bed, but she couldn’t seem to get to sleep. 

Not long ago, the challenges of the tower were catalyst for sleep, but since Yura and Rachel were able to take a few days off, the drawback was trying to sleep without being exhausted. 

Yura opened her eyes, then blinked, her room laid before her.

Yura stretched her body, and placed her feet to get up from bed. 

Maybe a walk would do the trick. 

Yura walked over to her closet to put on a robe with a knife for protection.

She then stepped outside her apartment onto the attached balcony. 

The chilly wind gave her slight goosebumps despite the robe she had on. Yura found herself staring at the sky.

The balcony has a lovely view, it’s a shame Yura and Rachel will have to move on eventually. 

Who knows how long it’ll be before such a night will return again?

Tomorrow night? Next week? Next  
Month? Next year? Perhaps never?

Yura leaned against the guard rail, lost in thought.

What eventually caught Yura’s eye was the bright yellow glow of a lighthouse on the riverbank a fair distance away. 

In contrast to the moonlight shining, illuminating Rachel.

From what Yura could see, Rachel was just sitting there, not even doing anything else. 

“...Rachel” the name shot out of Yura’s lips, followed by her accelerated heart rate. 

Yura gripped the rail and tightened, which provided a counter reaction to the volcanic emotions bubbling around inside her.

‘Does Rachel have the same worries as I do’ Yura pondered as her body gradually calmed down as if it was patiently waiting for a full eruption. 

At times like this, Yura wished she had the power to be of more use, but people like Gustang could obviously do a lot more then her. 

Yura took a deep breath as she relaxed her grip. The only benefit she could be to Rachel was of personal connection. 

Rachel is sitting all alone on that riverbank, and the stars sure don’t count for company. 

With gritted teeth and a determined look in her eyes, Yura slammed the door to her bedroom open and marched out of the room to keep Rachel company.


End file.
